


For keeps, eternally yours

by PetitePoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean is a little unhinged, M/M, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, sam in dress, some elements of femnization, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePoid/pseuds/PetitePoid
Summary: These brothers only have each other and that causes lines to blur. Sam is impressionable and Dean takes advantage of that.Sam is 16 and Dean is 20
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	For keeps, eternally yours

Dean doesn’t know where he ends and Sam begins. Everything outside of Sam just becomes a blur, a world that carries no interest for him if Sam is not there with him.  
It’s unhealthy, he knows this, but ever since he can remember he’s always been told to “watch out for Sammy”, and he guesses the lines must’ve blurred a long time ago, because this feeling, this craving he has for Sam now goes far behind the point of sibling love. He wonders if it has always been in him. 

Sam is 16, slim and gangly limbs, silky brown hair that falls into his eyes likes his trying to hide from the world. Dean doesn’t understand that, every chance he gets Dean has his fingers running through the tresses, brushing it back with his fingertips to see that face. That face, eats Dean up all night and all god damn day. 

John leaves for weeks at times, leaves just him and Sam alone, just each other. Most of the time he’s not sure if their dad will ever come back for him and Sam. The forgotten boys. Maybe they slip his mind.

Dean gets urges. He wants to pretty Sam up. 

He’s on a supply run, grocery store, only one in this quiet town. That’s when he sees it, stares at it through the window. It looks soft. Soft is good, soft is what his Sam is. 

“I’m not wearing that Dean”, Sams got his arms folded tight, eyebrow raised, too much sass for a 16 year old boy. Dean wants to lick that look off his face. “Come one Sammy, don’t you wanna make me happy, you said you like it best when I’m happy” Dean puts on his best smile, the smile that makes women and girls wanna spread their legs for him, a smile that makes grown men get sticky in the pants. 

Dean can sweet talk Sam, Sam hasn’t grown wise to it yet. Dean hopes he never does. He nuzzles his head against Sams temple, let’s his warm breath and wet lips ghost over Sams cheeks. Sam always goes weak for Dean. But that’s ok ‘cause Dean will always be there to catch him, damn him to hell if he’s ever not. 

Deans not into guys. He likes to tease, see what he can get, but no, guys don’t do it for him. Girls are soft, they smell like sweetness. Then there’s Sam. Sam smells like the sweetest, plumpest fruit. 

Sam is everything. Everybody else fades to grey. Not even grey, they just fade, become colourless. Dean thinks he may be losing his grip, he’s been tied to Sam for so long. But you can tie that rope till his limbs cut off and he’s bleeding crimson on kitchen tiles, he will follow lifeless if he has too. 

In films, when a guy sees a girl for the first time and everything around him sort of comes to a still, a pause where time stops and that girl is feeding him life for what seems the first time. Yeah, that’s what Sam is doing to him right in this very moment. “Sa-Sam...Sammy” he whispers, his voice shakes, moans low in his throat. He feels broken and wounded. 

Sam wounds him. He wants to feel like this always. 

“Dean, I look silly dun’ I” sounding younger than his years right now, he’s looking everywhere but Dean. Dean crosses the room in 4 quick long strides to get to Sam. Places his hands, so big on Sams soft face, tilts it till Dean can see those eyes. So full of colour, like a galaxy of colours Dean always wants to invade and disappear in. 

He brushes his hand down Sams body softly to feel all and everything. Sam gasps and his mouth makes that little ‘o’ shape when Deans hand reaches the hemline and begins to push it up a little. 

“God, you look so good. Can’t believe you look this good. Just for me huh” Deans tongue feels thick in his mouth. Sam gives a nervous little nod, eyes focusing on a mould patch on the bedroom floor. 

“You wearing any underwear under there, Sammy, like a good girl yeah?” Dean feels high, fuzzy and light. He can feel himself dripping in his boxers as he mutters those words. 

Sam gazes up to then Dean, stuttering on his words “n-no..no y-you...uh you said you wanted me b-b-bare” he shakes his head a little, enough for the silky brown locks to fall into his eyes. “God, fuck! Can I kiss you Sammy? It’ll make me happy. Will you let me?” Dean reaches up to brush those hairs back, he needs to see everything. Sam tugs on his bottom lip and nods subtly. Dean licks his lips, tilts Sams face up, brushes his lips against Sams. It makes Sam tremble. Dean feels his dick twitch in his jeans, pressing hard against the zipper. But he’s gonna take care of Sam first, he’s not selfish, always watch out for Sammy, right. 

He kisses Sam hungrily, this is probably his first kiss and Dean is just going straight in, slips his tongue in too. Sam opens up, he opens up so pretty. And soft, always soft. He groans into the kiss, walks Sam backwards to the bedroom wall, Sam makes a startled sound at the contact. He gently kicks Sams legs open wider. Now that he notices it, he can feel Sams dick, brushing against his stomach, he can feel the wetness through the thin material. Dean trails his eyes down Sams now pliant body, sees the wet spot seeping through. 

He moves his hands down to his zipper hastily, pulls his jeans down to his thighs, sighs as the pressure is eased. He moves his hands back to Sam, hands gripping those hipbones tightly, god he hopes it’s gonna bruise. Wants to leave his mark on Sam for always. He goes back to thrusting his hips against Sam. Moans at the contact, hears Sam whine quietly like Dean is breaking him open. 

Dean breaks away, breathless, forehead pressed hard against Sams. Their mouths slack against each other like they’re feeding oxygen back and forth. “Sam, I wanna touch you, can I feel you? You’re so warm, baby. So pretty dressed up for me” he gasps into Sams mouth. Sam whimpers a yes. He’s always gonna make Dean happy, always gives it up so good for him. 

Dean takes a step back, wants to adore, cherish and marvel at this boy that holds his heart. 

He had asked the lady at the store, she had told him the short white sundress in the window is something for the pure. Sam is unadulterated. 

He runs his fingers along the material, runs fingers down to the hem, where it grazes against Sams boy thin thighs. It’s white, virginal white, nothing would suit Sam more. He lifts the dress slowly, let’s his hand brush against Sams soft bare ass. 

“Need to be in you Sammy, I promise I won’t hurt you. Will you let me take care of you, yeah. You know I’ll never hurt you” Deans got both hands on Sams bare ass, spreading and kneading, dress hitched up to his hips. “Yo-you promise Dean” he has his faces nuzzled into Deans neck now, hands shaking as he grabs hold of Deans back. 

Dean smiles, a predators smile. “Of course, baby. Don’t you ever doubt. It’ll be good, I promise”. 

Sammy’s so soft, Dean wants to lather in Sammy. Wants to carve Sammy open, see how soft he is inside. Bury himself deep. 

Where Dean ends, Sammy will begin. Combined together, eternally, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typo or grammatical errors. This was a quick piece that I wrote out. Will go over to beta read later, probably...


End file.
